


Are You Mine? {Hamilton x Reader One-Shots}

by Linmiltononasepticbox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linmiltononasepticbox/pseuds/Linmiltononasepticbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just miscellaneous one-shots with the Hamilton characters! I also do cast ships!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PokeGo Hunt {Hamilsquad X Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little imagine I wanted to write with the popularity of Pokemon GO and the Hamilsquad.
> 
> Words - 644

Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules shambled down the street in the blazing July heat, three of the four glued to their phones. Alex was on the prowl for the nearby Poliwag, John was trailing a certain Mankey and Hercules was on a quest for the legendary Dragonite. Lafayette, however, didn’t really understand what Pokemon was and was getting rather frustrated with the trio at their negligence.

“Mes amis, can you take your noses out of your phones for one _second_?” The trio glanced up at Lafayette for a literal second before looking back down at their phones. A grimace spread over Laf’s face. “We need a new friend…..someone who will actually pay _attention_ to moi-”

“I FOUND IT!!!!!” Hercules screeched, tearing through the bushes as he stared at the pulsating green square in the bottom-right. He looked up to see someone else dashing towards the same spot. They seemed to be on the same mission as the squad; face in phone, backpack on, hat hugging their head, their {h/c}{h/l} hair poking of it. Sunglasses covered their eyes, shielding them from the outside world.

“Hercules wait u- _Woah_.” Alex stared as John and Laf trailed behind them, a low whistle drifting from John as Laf chuckled excitedly. His chocolate eyes were now bright.

“Mes amis, I think we found our new friend- I mean, they were even able to get you guys out from your game for once.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah, okay Baguette, calm down.

The four watched as their new friend-to-be caught the Dragonite, cheers erupting from the Trainer. They turned to start walking back towards where they came from as the four guys gulped.

“John, you go talk to them-” Alex started, only to be cut off by Lafayette. “Why not you, mon ami? Too nervous? You do have a way with words….”

The other two nodded as Alex groaned. “Fiiine, damnit. You guys fuckin’ owe me, though.” He muttered as he trotted over to the person-in-question. He walked beside them with Pokemon GO pulled up, waiting for the mystery person to look over and say something.

Finally, the person looked over and lifted their sunglasses, a smirk on their face. Their {E/C} eyes caught the light, lightening. “You seem to be a fellow Trainer.”

“Yes, actually, I am!” He held up his phone to show his Pokemon GO app. “I saw you actually caught that Dragonite back there- pretty impressive stuff.”

The person nodded, beaming with pride. “T-thank you! By the way, the name’s (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

“Alexander Hamilton. My crew over there-” He jabbed a thumb towards the trio behind them. “- they sent me over to see if you wanted to hang out with us later?”

(Y/N)’s face lit up. “Really? Why not now?”

“Okay!” Alexander led them over to the trio, Lafayette looking up and smiling. “Why, bonjour, mon ami! Je m'appelle Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, Marquis de Lafayette!” He grinned as Alex rolled his eyes, a confused look stretched on (Y/N)’s face.

“Lafayette, I don’t think they speak French.” Hercules chuckled. “My name’s Hercules Mulligan, and you can just call him Laf.”

Lafayette laughed heartily. “Mon ami, I can speak English! There’s no need to speak for me!” Herc turned towards the Frenchman. “Then why don’t you actually speak English?” “Because I…”

As the guys continued to argue in the background, John turned to (Y/N) with a sheepish smile. “I’m so sorry about them. My name’s John Laurens. May I ask what yours is?”

“My name’s (Y/N). It’s nice to meet you all, even if you guys bicker a lot.” You replied with a chuckle, catching Laf and Herc’s attention as they turned back to you. Alex stepped up to you with a grin.

“Well, (Y/N)….welcome to the HamilSquad.”


	2. Mon Petit Lion - Lafayette x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> #7: “Are you okay?” “Why do you ask?” “You’re wearing two different shoes.”  
> #97: “I don’t want to have a baby.”
> 
> Time: Modern
> 
> Theme: A bit of angst, shifts to fluff
> 
> Summary: {Y/N} has nightmares one night about her past relationship and goes to visit her current boyfriend Lafayette, who manages to comfort and console her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nightmares, controlling relationship
> 
> Word Count: 1415

Sleep never came easy to you. Ever since your last relationship with Charles Lee, it was always elusive, just out of your reach. The few hours you managed to get were never actually sleep, either. It was always tossing and turning endlessly throughout the night. You never got away from the nightmares.

The nightmares. Those were a separate creature to deal with. A beast that seemed to reside in the back of your mind, you could never escape them. They haunted your every waking moment. Every drop of sleep you got was torn to shreds by the nasty monsters. Why did they haunt you so?

Charles. Fucking. Lee.

You lied in bed and watched the shadows flit and flicker across the walls. Sleep was not wanting to come easy to you yet again. Closing your eyes and stifling a whimper, you sighed. All you wanted was a fitful sleep. The one thing that kept avoiding you. It was as if it was afraid of you.

More like you were afraid of what it held in store for you.

Eventually, after a couple of hours of lying in the bed and the clock taunting you with each passing minute, you started to feel yourself falling into the state of slumber that you feared most. The state that the nightmares came out to play….

_You were laughing with Charles. He brightened your day up so much, bringing a grin to your face constantly. Although you had only known him a month, it felt as if you had known him for years._

_“Charles, I swear, you can be such a dork at times.” Your eyes were light. Lit with joy, with bravery, with love.  
“But I’m _ your _dork, right?” Charles grinned, the gesture melting your heart. His russet eyes always captivated you. And his smile….._

_“Forever and always.” You replied with a soft giggle. Charles leaned in and pecked your cheek before turning to look at the road, starting the Ford Mustang Shelby GT350 they were currently sitting in. The car roared to life before settling to a quiet purr. Your mind drifted to the words that had just left your lips._

_‘Forever and always.’ You continued to mill that over in your head. Although you believed that whole-heartedly, you knew Lee had a dark side to him. A side you had yet to witness….and hoped never to._

_“You okay, baby?” A smooth voice broke through your jumbled thoughts. You blinked and looked over at your boyfriend, forgetting he was in the car. A smirk broke on his face. “Hey babe, what’s wrong?”_

_“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the movie we just saw. The fact they got the CGI programmed so well for the monsters was phenomenal!” You lied smoothly. If there was one thing you were good at, it was persuading Lee that you were okay. You looked back out the window at the lights that passed by overhead._

_You couldn’t shake the sliver of doubt in the back of your head. What if he left you? Then what?_

_You pulled up into the parking lot of your apartment complex that you two shared. It was Lee’s idea that you should move in and, well, you complied. It seemed like a great idea at the time._

_Once you got into the apartment and everything was settled, you felt arms wrap around your waist and a low, gravelly voice in your ear. “So….dinner, movies…..now you know what happens?”_

_You gulped. You didn’t really want to do any of that yet; you just moved in with him last week and you’d only been dating him a month._

_“C-charles…. I’m tired…..” You looked away. “And plus, I know you’re always talking about kids, but I don’t want a baby….you know how much having kids hurt?”_

_Things went downhill from there, leading to a first-hand experience of living on the street til you moved in with a friend….._

You jumped awake, sweat dripping off of your chin and nose as you shivered. The blanket you normally used to cover yourself at night was thrown onto the wooden floor. The clock on the intable seemed to taunt you as the interface glowed 1:10 A.M. A groan escaped your dry lips.  
Looking over at your phone, you picked it up with a shaky hand. You noticed three texts on the screen, all from….

_Lafayette._

Or, LaffyTaffy<3 as he was saved in your phone. He was your current boyfriend of three weeks. Although he wasn’t aware of what had happened between you and Lee, he could sense something had went down.

**11:10 PM LaffyTaffy <3 : ** _Bonjour mon cheri,(Hello, honey) just wanted to wish you sweet dreams and I hope to see you tomorrow._

**11:12 PM LaffyTaffy <3 :** _Je t’amie mon petit lion(I love you, my little lion)_

**1:08 AM LaffyTaffy <3 :** _Mon amour(my love)? Are you awake? I just had a bad feeling…._

You gulped in despair. You were worrying him.

**1:10 AM (Y/N):** _I’m okay, love…. Just tired….._

You set the phone down and sighed, not expecting a reply back. As soon as your phone left your hand however, it buzzed.

**1:11 AM LaffyTaffy <3 :** _Mon ange(my angel), would you like to come over? I’m sure I can help you sleep, or at least te tenir compagnie(keep you company)….we could cuddle?_

You fought back tears. Lee never showed you this kind of affection.

**1:12 AM (Y/N)** : _I’d like that…..I’m on my way._

You changed into some jeans, a sweater and slipped on shoes, not focusing on what you even put on as you pulled your (H/C) hair back into a small ponytail. The room was still dark, after all. You didn’t want to wake up your roommate. Even if that came at the risk of you tripping over the scattered items on your floor.

You really needed to clean your room at some point.

You snuck out and started to head towards Lafayette’s house, looking down at the ground as you walked. The full moon cast its light on the ground and surrounding areas. The atmosphere it created just caused you to walk faster.

You wanted to be with Lafayette. The pull towards him was too immense to doubt. With Lee, there was doubt. You actually thought that doubt was normal. Like it was supposed to be there. But, once you met Lafayette in the bar that night, it changed. Among all of the guys that came and went, Lafayette was the one that attracted you the most.

You were on his front porch before you knew it. A few knocks and some stumbling on the other side of the door later, a tired Lafayette emerged in the doorway. His hair was pulled back, strands sticking out of the bun, and he only wore sweatpants. Sleep was still evident in his eyes; you could tell he just woke up. He had to squint to see who it was before recognizing the silhouette. “Hey, love.”

You squeaked softly, looking down in shame. “D-did I wake you up? I-im so sorry, I can go a-and let you g-get back to s-sleep-” Two well-muscled arms wrapped around you.

“Shhh, _mon amour_ (my love), you did not wake me. Come in, please, so I can get a look at my _belle colombe_ (beautiful dove).” He lead you into the well-lit kitchen, looking at you worriedly. “Are you okay, _mon petit lion_ (my little lion)?”

You tilted your head slightly. “Yeah…why do you ask?” You thought you hid your issues well. How did he pick up on them so easily?

“You’re wearing two different shoes…..on the wrong feet, to be exact…..” He looked up to make eye contact. “Plus, your hair isn’t as washed as it normally is, you have severe bags under your eyes, your shirt is on backwards…..” He sighed softly, pressing his forehead to yours.

“ _Mon amour_ (My love)…. _Je t’amie_ (I love you)…. _I aime ma précieuse fleur_ (I love my precious flower)….” He looked at you with nothing but love and passion in his chocolate eyes, tears pricking them. “I hate seeing you so hard on yourself…..and I don’t know your past, but……I can help create a new future for you….”

He chuckled softly as you smiled weakly. You reached a hand up to wrap around his neck…..or attempt to. It didn’t help that he was so tall. “And I love you, Laf….more than you know…..” You buried your face into his neck, letting him hold you as he sighed quietly, just soaking in the moment.


	3. Unpack and Unwind - Peggy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. “BOOM! That oughta show you not to mess with me!”
> 
> 21\. “Crocs? Who hurt you so much in this life?”
> 
> Summary: You're just moving in with the one and only Peggy and Schuyler, when she suddenly starts unpacking your boxes and chaos follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None
> 
> Words: 697

Boxes and bags made their way into the small apartment that Peggy had bought, a large grin plastered on her face. She couldn’t stop giggling every time she looked over at you; it was as if she was bursting at the seams with joy and excitement. Today was the big day. The day you both had been waiting for.

_The move._

Setting the last box down in the living room, you sighed. Peggy didn’t have the best luck in choosing apartments closer to ground level. She instead chose one of the highest apartments in the complex. Pros: Great sights of the city and sky, clearer air, not as noisy. Cons: Stairs, lots of stairs.

“Peeeeggyyyyy, my legs huuuuurt-” You whined, stumbling to the kitchen where your girlfriend was currently taking her notorious cupcakes out of the oven. She set them down on the pan holder before turning to you.

“(Y/N).....You should’ve waited for me, you goof!” She giggled and hit you on the arm with the oven mitt teasingly. You pouted as you rubbed your arm.

“Don’t abuse me, Peg…. I’m excited to be here and I wanted to unpack as soon as possible so we can relax and wa-” A finger was suddenly on your lips. “You talk too much, (Y/N). Come on, we have to let the cupcakes cool anyway!” With a peck of the lips to your cheek, she bounded out of the kitchen. You laughed and dashed after her. “Wait for me, you dork!” Grins were on both of your faces as you each took a box and dove in. You got a box of your books and decor items while Peggy…..

“Crocs? _Who hurt you so much in this life?_ ” You glanced up to see her gripping onto a pair of deep blue Crocs, a look of mortification on her face. A small giggle escaped you. 

“I….” Her face grew worse as she fished through your clothes. She must have found your box of lounge-around-in-the-house clothes. “What is all of this? I’m taking you shopping, chica, and you can’t stop me!” She looked up and tossed an old T-Shirt at you, holes in the bottom. “What _is_ that?!”  
You kept giggling as you unpacked your books and set them on the bookcase. “It’s my lounge-about clothes. _That’s_ my fancy-smancy clothes.” You pointed at a small box in the corner, Peggy diving for it in hopes that those clothes were better than the ones she just left. Throwing open the box, she groaned and tossed another shirt at you.

“You and I are _definitely_ going shopping-” “Will you stop throwing my shirts at me?” You giggled, throwing it back at her. 

Bad idea.

Next thing you knew, a pair of pants landed across your back. Pulling them off and turning towards the direction they came from, you looked around to find Peggy had disappeared.

“You wanna play it like that, then?” A smirk spread across your face as you grabbed two shirts, sneaking around. You peeked around the couch, the corners, in the closets, in the bathroom, under the bed…. But no sign of her.

Then, an idea.

Dashing to the kitchen and hiding out of sight of the doorway, you grinned. “I’m getting a cupcake!” _Hopefully……._

_Bingo._ Footsteps scampered down the hall as a face whipped around the corner. “No, they aren’t coo-” You threw the two shirts in her face as she shrieked. “BOOM!” She pulled them down to show you doubled over in laughter, tears pricking your eyes. You looked up at her as you gained your breath back. “That oughta show you not to mess with me!” 

She huffed. “Fine, you win this time, _(Y/N)_ ” She muttered bitterly. “Aw, don’t be like that…” You crossed the floor to her and smiled. “There’s always next time, Peg.” She giggled and nodded. “I guess so….but you owe me.” 

“Hmm? Owe you what?” She pecked your lips quickly, giggling and moving around you. “You gotta help me ice these cupcakes!”

“Tease.” You muttered, following her and looking around. “Show me what to do, Chef Schuyler.” A grin spread across her face. “Well, first what you do is…..”


	4. Dead Hearts - Hamilton x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets dumped by old abusive boyfriend {Eacker} and tried to commit suicide, but Hamilton finds her in the nick of time {right as she swallows the pills} and flies her to the hospital. He ends up confessing. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> 48\. “Fuck…I feel I’ve been hit by a car.”   
> 152\. “I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top of them.”   
> 243\. “Oh, my God! You’re in love with her!”   
> 266\. “Sorry, I thought I was alone…”   
> 283\. “There are plenty of people out there who love you.” “Yeah, like who?” “Like me.”   
> 331\. “Why can’t they see that they’re meant for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: SEVERE ANGST LIKE MY GOD SHOULD I BE WORRIED-
> 
> TW: Descriptive suicide attempt, cutting, pills, abuse, anxiety, rejection, neg. thoughts, alcohol, abuse, just everything in the book tbh. Listen to “Personal” and “Dead Hearts” by Stars if you want to have a soundtrack. This took me two weeks jfc.
> 
> Word Count: 2350

Love is a strange force. It tends to bring people together, but also tear people apart. But when that force cause Lafayette and Hercules to paw at each other constantly, it can get really old, really quick. 

Alex groaned with a tone of exasperation. He and the guys had been hanging out all day, but Lafayette and Hercules’ flirting were starting to get on his nerves. They all lounged at the nearby cafe, Alex sipping on his frappuccino and trying to focus on his laptop as the two lovebirds chirped at each other across the booth.

“Mon amour, you always know the doors and secret passages to moi coeur~” Laf chuckled, nuzzling Herc as the Frenchman nibbled on a crepe. A grin slowly crept onto Hercules’ face.

“Of course, babe. You’re my Laffy-Taffy, after all~” He replied with a brow wiggle. Laf purred in response.

If Alex had to endure any more of this, he was going to _scream_. The Caribbean male was always stuck being the third wheel. He cleared his throat intentionally. “Guys, can you not be so gay for each other for five minutes? It’s getting old….”

“Aw, is Hammy getting grumpy because he’s getting left out?” Lafayette teased, Alex rolling his eyes. Sun rays spilled through the windowpanes and spilled onto the wooden tabletop. The coffee cups cast shadows across the table like thoughts on paper as Alex laughed dryly.

“Lafayette, that’s bullshit and you know it.” Although Alex knew himself that his French friend was rather correct. There was a longing deep inside, but it was for someone out of his reach. Out of his league. He was aware of the twisting desire for the one girl that had walked into his broken, desolate life and provided a light in the darkness.   
“Oh really, mon ami?” Laf smirked knowingly as he leaned forward. Alex could smell a mixture of coffee and vanilla wafting off of the French teen. “What about that one mademoiselle, (Y/N)?” 

The teen’s breath hitched as the words left Laf’s mouth, Alex caught off-guard. There was no way in hell he knew about his crush. He couldn’t! He normally kept his mouth shut about his crushes and desires unless…..

“Yes, monsieur, I peeked at your documents yesterday when you dozed off.”

Alex’s face grew beet red. “B-bullshit…..”

“Oh my God, you ARE in love with her!” Herc roared in laughter. Alex looked down in shame as his blush only darkened. “I can’t beLIEVE this! Our little Ham-man has a crush! Laf, we gotta help him out.”

Alex sat there, silently stewing. He was pissed at Lafayette for going through his documents behind his back. Enraged at Hercules for mocking him. Hopefully Laurens didn’t do anything-

“Also, John helped inform me about it. You can’t hide from me, mon ami.”

…..And now his ass is grass, too. “Goddamnit, you guys-” 

Suddenly, a ping alerted all three of them to Alex’s phone. All three dove for the small device, Laf reigning victorious as he unlocked it to reveal a text from said (Y/N). “Speak of the devil and they shall appear.” Alex tried to grab for the phone as Laf read the text aloud.

“ ‘That would be great. I’ve not had a great day anyway, but you manage to make my days better.’ Awwww…… so adorable!!!” Laf cooed, Alex finally snatching the phone back. He slammed the laptop closed and stood up, a glare etched on his face.

“Fuck you guys.” He muttered before marching out, two pairs of eyes following him. “Why can’t they see they’re meant for each other?” Herc sighed before looking back at his boyfriend with worried eyes. “I mean...it’s obvious…..”

“Well, Herc….(Y/N)’s still with that Eacker freak….so there’s nothing we can really do until she realizes that she’s meant to be with our mon petit lion.”

They both gazed out of the window and watched Alex storm away, the sky starting to cloud over as thunder rumbled in the distance.

\----------------------------------

The sun that had originally shone over the New York skyline was now clouded over by a dark shroud, the looming figures swallowing every beam of light as you huddled in your blanket. Your heart felt like it was ripped in a million shreds. You could barely breathe.Tears pricked your eyes as you fiddled with the object in your hand.

Now, on a better day, you would know better than this. You would know that there’s more to live for, friends to call, people that count on you.

But in that moment, nothing else mattered. You had lost George Eacker. You had lost your boyfriend because you didn’t comply. He up-and-left and he didn’t even care about you…

\------

_You shambled into the apartment, thinking everything was okay. You secured the promotion you dreamed of getting. You finally obtained that book that was catching your eye downtown. You even managed to snag George a little something, too. You felt overjoyed._

_But, nothing good lasts forever._

_As you ventured farther into the little lodging area that you two shared, you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck slowly rise up as if summoned back from the dead. Or like Demon Barber Sweeney Todd was nearby._

_More like the second one._

_You sat the book and the bouquet down on the counter with a gulp. You could feel the suffocating tension in the air. The last time this was dangling in the dwelling, you came out with a welt on your face, a broken arm and some wounds from a broken beer bottle._

_That was only Tuesday. It was Friday._

_The wounds barely had time to heal. Maybe it wasn’t what you thought. Maybe it was just a bad day at his work and he just needed some cuddling._

_Of course, this was just wishful thinking. When your heart is dead, there are no good days, only bad._

_You slowly stepped towards the back of the apartment, grabbing the bouquet on the way. You could hear the distant sounds of the bedroom television. That was always a good sign; it meant he could be a good sign that he was asleep. Or that he was relaxing._

_Peeking in, you saw your boyfriend of a year and a half sprawled out on the bed. A scowl was etched on his face. His hands were clenched into fists, one wrapped around a Bud Lite bottle. Littered around him were empty glass bottles that once contained the dark alcoholic liquid. There were at least four or five._

_“(Y/N)!” He barked, the shout slurred. He stood up with a bottle in his hand. “Go get me more beer…..” His pupils were dilated to the point that you couldn’t even see the color of his iris anymore._

_“N-no. You’ll d-die of alcohol poisoning.”_

_A growl escaped from Eacker’s chest. “What? I said-”_

_“I heard what y-you said….” You gulped, slightly shaking. “But I’m not l-letting you die.”_

_Eacker roared, breaking the bottle on your head and scratching your arm with the part he held. The glass shredded through the fabric of your sleeve and sliced your skin. A quiet yelp left you as you fell back against the wall, clutching your arm. Eacker growled again. “Go….get me….beer, bitch.” His voice was guttural, almost like a wild animal._

_You whimpered in pain. Shaking your head, you looked up at him slowly. “No…..I-i refuse-” The back of his hand came in contact with your cheek forcefully, sending you to the floor. A force met your ribs seconds later. A sharp crack was heard when his foot made contact. He kicked you repeatedly, causing you to wheeze and cough as you started to tear up._

_Suddenly, it stopped. The strong stench of alcohol appeared beside your head as Eacker’s gruff voice spoke into your ear._

_“We’re through.”  
_  
________________________________________

So that’s what led up to you huddled under a blanket, bleeding from your arm and head, staring at a bottle of anxiety pills and a sharp piece of glass. You flicked the glass through your shaky fingers. Blood was already seeping through the blanket and starting to drip down your forehead. 

But that didn’t matter to you.

You opened the bottle and lowered it down to the ground beside you. You had a plan lied out. First you would slit open your wrists- you didn’t care about how- and then go with the finale of anxiety medicine.

Seemed flawless.

You started out with the glass against your arms. The pain was numbed now; everything was numb. You couldn’t even tell that you went too far until they glass slid out of your slick hand.

So you turned to the bottle. You poured all of the pills into your hand, unable to count them as you rolled them around in your blood-stained palm. They seemed harmless. You knocked them back, swallowing them all with a loud gulp.

That’s when the door burst open, a blurry figure standing in the bright doorway.

“(Y/N)?!” A familiar voice distantly cried.

Everything then fell into blackness.

________________________________

A slight mist surrounded you. It was almost comforting as you wade through the light cloud. There wasn’t anyone trying to hurt you. No one was trying to shove you around.

It was peaceful. You hoped it would stay like this forever. You didn’t know if this was the afterlife. Where was the other people that had died? Was that all a myth? Where was the bright light?

Suddenly, something broke through the tranquility that surrounded you. Or _someone._ It was a familiar voice. The voice was panicked, as if they were startled and in pain. 

But why would you be in pain in a place like this? This place was heaven. It was calm. No pain. No worries. Hakuna matata and all of that shit.

But this voice….whoever it was really needed you. They were screaming for you. They seemed to try and pull you towards them with their words. It was one voice, one simple, breaking, hopeless voice in the middle the stillness that surrounded you. Maybe that’s why they stood out so much. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, however.

A shock of pain tore through the serenity that was your surroundings. It jolted your world, cracked through the mist like a thunderbolt through rain in the midst of a thunderstorm. A sudden urge to scream welled up inside of your chest, but the air seemed to be sucked out of you. All you could do was focus on the pain and the voice.

Wait.

Voic _es._

There were two now. One was the broken, helpless one that seemed familiar. Your lifeline. The other seemed to be stating facts, as if trying to give updates on your status.

The next thing you knew, the mist was gone. It was as if a gust of ice-cold wind had blown in and expelled it all. Your serenity was missing. All you felt was pain….and the sense of crashing towards the ground. You noticed you could breathe again. The weight was lifted, but pain replaced the weight as it shot up your arms, through your chest, pounded in your skull, and back to your ribs.

You felt like you had gotten hit by a train as it continued. Twice. 

Slowly you opened your eyes. Bad idea. A bright light blinded you as you wheezed, your lungs wanting to fight you. Your ears registered a constant beeping slowly returning to a constant pulse. It matched yours, but you were more concerned with the head that slid into your blurry field of vision. After blinking a couple of times to focus your vision, you fit the features together: Dark chocolate eyes with matching bags, dark facial hair shaped into a goatee, shoulder-length hair that dangled around his head….

_Alexander Hamilton. Why the fuck…._

Tears sprang into his eyes as he gazed down at you. “(Y-Y/N)....Y-You’re alive…..” A weak laugh escaped him as he grinned. His eyes showed his disbelief.

You cleared your throat, your voice raspy. “Y-yeah, I g-guess I am….” You tried to shift your body, the pain reminding you of your current location. “F-fuck…..I feel I-i’ve been hit by a c-car….”

Alex laughed again, his cheeks flushing up. The sight brought a weary smile to your own face. He slowly sat down on your bed as if trying not to hurt you. “You did look like you got hit by one….” His face fell as he recalled the scene. “There was blood….and glass…..e-everywhere…..” His gaze met your broken one.

“I….S-sorry….I-i thought I was a-alone…..” You choked out. The confession was almost a whisper.

Alex scooted a bit closer with a whimper. “No no no no no, it’s okay, (Y/N). It’s not your fault. Whatever happened, I assure you…..” When you glanced up to meet his eyes, you gulped.

“H-he left me….. I-I’m worthless…..u-useless….” A small sob left you as Alex lied his hand on yours.

“(Y/N), he doesn’t deserve you…..A lot of people love you….”

Your head snapped up to glare up, pain throbbing in your head and neck. You didn’t care though. “Oh yeah? Like who?”

“Like me.” Alex confessed, his eyes revealing the truth. Nothing but love and compassion.

The action caused you to freeze as your breath left you. Your thoughts even seemed to freeze. 

Alex continued. “I’ve loved you since I first lied eyes on you, (Y/N)..... Eacker didn’t deserve an angel like you…..he mistreated you….” He shook with rage. “I….”

At that moment, you knew you had to confess. The truth was, you only went out with Eacker because you believed Alex wouldn’t go out with someone like….well, you. And now look what happened. So you confessed. After you did, you scooted over slightly and patted the hospital bed beside you. “I’ll sleep under the sheets, you sleep on top?” Alex nodded and slid up, getting comfortable and smiled as he kissed your forehead.

“Go to sleep….you’re safe now.”


	5. Pizza Night - Lin-Manuel Miranda x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The cast finds out Lin has a die-hard crush on (Y/N), setting up a karaoke night at a New York pizza parlor and throwing a party for the two. Turns out, (Y/N) likes him back, but only reveals it through singing “Empire State Of Mind”.
> 
> Numbers:  
> #310. “What are you afraid of?”   
> #318. “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”   
> #335. “Why don’t they just kiss already?”   
> #354. “You didn’t tell me it was karaoke night…”   
> #360. “You had me at ‘free pizza!’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Fluffy af
> 
> TW: None, unless you are afraid of pizza
> 
> Word count: 2528
> 
> Y/P/N = A pet name that you _loathe_

Daveed snorted loudly, his Coca-Cola shooting through his nose as he gawked in awe and disbelief at Anthony. “What?!” His chocolate eyes were wide with shock. The duo was seated in the Richard Rodgers theatre dressing room as they discussed new and exciting events to see who had the most interesting {and juiciest} bit of information. You could say it was gossiping. 

Seemed like Anthony just defeated the reigning champion of gossip.

“Yeah! I snatched Lin’s phone when he wasn’t around and was snooping around. Turns out our little Linnamon roll has a bit of a crush on a certain  _ someone _ ….” A grin stretched across the smaller male’s face. “He was messaging Pippa about it!”

Snickers escaped Daveed’s mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, I guess we’ll have to test that little theory, then won’t we? Who’s the lucky girl?” People didn’t know a little fact about the duo. That said fact was they were the Cupids of the cast- they could pair anyone with anyone anytime and anywhere. You could almost swear they were wizards.

“Her name’s (Y/N)(L/N), I believe. I think I’ve seen her around before, maybe a frequent to the shows or just to the Ham4Hams.” Anthony shrugged. He tried to recall where he had heard the all-too familiar name before. The attempt was unsuccessful.

Daveed, on the other hand, remembered all too well. Lin and (Y/N) had known each other for years now, since  _ In The Heights.  _ Lin had introduced Daveed to you and you two hit it off instantly; you were really easy to get along with and tended to find a way to relate with everyone. No wonder why Lin had his eyes on you. “You’ve met her; Lin introduced her to the cast one time.” The rapper smirked. “She’s the chick that Pippa said turned her bi, remember?”

Anthony burst out laughing, his tan curls bouncing with each burst of air. “I remember that!!! Lin seemed to blush  _ sooo  _ dark!” He wiped tears from his eyes and nodded, reminiscing. “Ahhh, those were good times…”

Daveed nodded in agreement. “So…. who do you think will confess first?”

*********************

It had been a long day at the studio, working on recording the cast album for  _ Hamilton  _ and replying to so many emails, tweets and messages. Lin was exhausted far beyond words could express. So, it was understandable for him to be the slightest bit grouchy when Daveed messaged him to out for dinner with the guys that night.

**4:21 P.M DabbingDaveed:** _A_ _ w, come on man! It’ll be fun! _

**4:27 P.M Linmilton:** _Dude, I’m tired as hell. Can it wait til another time?_

**4:28 P.M DabbingDaveed:** _But Liiiinnnnnyyyyyy, you know our schedules don’t line up so we’re all free like this!_

He was right. They rarely had any free time anymore. It was always either performing, planning, recording, interviewing or something of the sort.

**4:36 P.M Linmilton:** _I dunno, man…..._

**4:37 P.M DabbingDaveed:** _We can go to the bar if you want?_

**4:37 P.M Linmilton:** _I’M IN._

Lin slid his phone into his pocket smoothly, grabbing his keys, jacket and sunglasses before heading out the door. He knew  _ exactly  _ what bar to go to. The same bar they always went to whenever they wanted a drink:  _ The Blind Tiger. _

***************

A wafting scent of alcohol, burgers, and fries slammed into Lin as the musician stepped into the small bar, the venue packed. Cheers and laughter surrounded him as he swam through the crowd, spotting his posse in the back, chatting in the corner booth. Daveed was telling a story, like always.

“...and then the tampons came pouring down~!” He finished, grinning as Anthony, Oak and Leslie all rolled their eyes and/or laughed.

“I swear Daveed, you’re a fuckboy.” Oak grinned and took a swig of his beer. Daveed gasped in fake offense. 

“OAK! I can’t help I’m rockin’ a hot bod!” He wiggled his brows. “You jealous?”

Lin rolled his eyes as he approached the table. He loved his friends, but they can be total imbeciles at times. “Daveed, we get it. You’re toned. Stop rubbing it in, you braggart.” He slid into the booth bench with a smug smile.

All four heads snapped over to grin at the weary Lin. “Someone’s grouchy.” Leslie commented, raising his brows. Anthony nodded in agreement as Daveed slung his arm around the tired actor’s shoulders. 

“Come on, get a beer and unwind with the guys, Lin!” He beamed, earning a cocked brow from Lin.

“Um, Daveed? I’m already here. Now all I need is that alcohol….” 

A waitress walked over, smiling widely as if on cue. “Hello boys, what can I get for you today?” 

“Five Sam Adams, please.” Daveed said quickly. Lin glanced between the two as the woman jotted the note down on her notepad. “That’s all for now.”

The young woman nodded before walking away, leaving the five men at the table to chat mindlessly. Lin tried to focus in on the conversation but failed miserably. His drained mind was elsewhere.

___________

Two and a half beers later, Lin was as open as Daveed’s button-up shirt on an average day. This was perfect for Anthony and Daveed to make their move.

“So, guys-” Anthony started, swirling his beer around at the bottom of the mug. “Got your eyes on any pretty ladies?” This was the perfect way to enact their plan. Get Lin drunk and ask the vague answer. Everyone has to answer and therefore, make Lin comfortable enough to spill the beans. 

“Not really, but I may start dating someone soon.” Daveed admitted, grinning. “The “fuckboy” is startin’ to feel a bit left out over here.”

Leslie smirked. “Dude, you know I got a wife. So, that’s the only pretty lady I got my eyes on.”

“And I just got with my girl….” Oak grinned like a madman as everyone cheered before looking over at Lin.

“So….what about you, Linny? Got your eyes on someone special?” Anthony grinned as all four stared at the tiny male. 

A small blush started to creep onto Lin’s face. “N-not really….”   
  
“Aw, come on! What are you afraid of?” Oak grinned. “When you love someone, you just don’t stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then! So don’t be afraid of who it is, man!”

“I…..” Lin’s blush progressed to a darker shade of red. “I’m crushing on (Y/N), okay?” He smiled sheepishly.

Anthony and Daveed made eye contact across the table with wide grins. They were correct this whole time.

\-------------------------------

The next day….

You lounged on your sofa, binge-watching {favorite TV show} while you mindlessly munched on marshmallows. The show was on for background noise. You were lost in your thoughts, the scattered matter seemingly trying to focus around one being. 

Of course, your thoughts never listened and decided to run rampant.

A sigh escaped your lips. Why did you have to be enamored with the guy that  _ wrote  _ Hamilton? You knew everyone else crushed on him. Everyone flirted with him and tried to take a swing at dating the rare Lin. So what gave you the idea that you actually had a chance in  _ hell  _ with the guy?

Another sigh escaped you as you popped another fluffy morsel into your mouth. As it hit your tongue, your phone buzzed as if on cue. You picked it up to read the message.

**5:25 P.M Pippa:** _Hey hon!_

A smile spread across your face. Everyone loved the cinnamon roll dubbed Phillipa Soo. Or Pippa, as the cast called her.

**5:27 P.M. {Y/N/N}:** _Hey Pip! What’s up?_

**5:28 P.M. Pippa:** _Nothing much! Want to head down to the pizza parlor tonight? It’s free pizza to cast members night! I’ll get you a few slices!_

**5:29 P.M. {Y/N/N}:** _You had me at “free pizza”, Pip! I’ll be there!_

You stood up and stretched, grinning as you walked towards your dining room. Although you hated social events outside of the performances, there was pizza. Plus, Pippa invited you. That was rare. Tossing the bag of fluffy goodness back into the cabinet of your kitchen, you went to get ready for the eventful night ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walked into the parlor and hour and a half later, the scent of pizza and fries whacking you in the face hard. Pippa and Renee approached you with grins spread on their bright faces. Renee held a soda in her hand while Pippa held a soda and {fave soda} in hers, handing you your drink.

“{Y/N}! So glad you could make it!” She gushed. You giggled as she kissed your cheeks. 

“Well, of course! How could I miss this?” Your replied with a grin. Renee hugged you with one arm. “I couldn’t miss out on hanging out with my girls!”

“Well, the girls AND guys.” Renee gestured to the back corner, where Lin, Daveed, Leslie, Oak, Anthony, Thayne, Jon, Javier and Jasmine sat around a couple of cheese and pepperoni pizzas.

Your face paled slightly. “Lin’s here?” 

“Of course! You know Lin wouldn’t miss this for the  _ world!”  _ Renee shot back. A smirk spread across her face. 

Did she……

The two girls lead you to the back of the parlor to where the others were. A cheer rose from the group once they laid eyes on you, Lin blushing slightly. “Hey, {Y/N}! Didn’t think you were coming tonight!”

You smiled. “Same to you, Linmilton.” Everyone sat down and left one seat open: the one beside Lin. You internally screamed as you sat down, trying not to let it show.

“Oh, so it’s Linmilton now? {Y/P/N}?” Lin smirked as you death-glared him. 

“Lin, I swear to anything even considered holy-”

“Guys!” Anthony interrupted, chuckling as he held up a flyer. “It’s karaoke night!” Your glare shot to Pippa as your heart started to race. You knew what was coming.

“You didn’t tell me it was karaoke night…..” You whined. Pippa giggled as you pouted and stared down at the pizza.

“Aw, come on {Y/N}, it won’t be  _ that  _ bad.” Lin tried to comfort you. “I’ll do it with you! How’s that?” Little did he know that that one little question made your world flip.

“O-okay-”

“AND LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TONIGHT! THE ONE AND ONLY LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA IS IN THE HOUSE! SO,THIS GREAT MAN IS GOING TO BLESS US WITH HIS SINGING… BUT HE’S GOING TO DUET WITH A SPECIAL  _ SOMEONE! _ GIVE IT UP FOR THE DYNAMIC DUO!!!” An announcer called out over the mic on the small stage at the front of the parlor. Lin pulled you to the stage and smiled sheepishly. 

“So….what do you want to sing?” 

You looked at the crowd before making eye contact with him. “Empire State Of Mind?” A grin broke out on his face as he dashed to the DJ booth, plugging up his phone and cuing up the music. Next thing you knew, the music started and you were launched into a new world. 

Lin’s voice filled the speakers as you listened, stuck in a trance. “ Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca, Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever….” The crowd started to rock their heads up and down to the tune. Lin kept glancing over at you as you did the same, your part coming up. “...I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, tell by my attitude that I most definitely from-”

He pointed at you as you took over, your voice soaring over the sea of people enjoying their pizza. “In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do…” Your eyes were closed as you sang along, getting into the music as your voice connected the notes into a tune. You felt the music move through you. “Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York-”

Lin took over with the second verse from here. “Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can…” Your eyes were open now as you looked at the guests. No one was eating anymore. They were all listening intently, recording the performance, or awestruck. You could see your friends giving you thumbs up and whooping in the very back. “Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade, Long live the king, yo, I'm from the Empire State that's-”

He handed the vocals back over to you for the chorus, letting you belt out your heart as you sang. Nothing could wipe the grin off of your face. It felt as if you were floating. “In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do…” The lights brightened your face and caught the light beads of sweat forming on your forehead, but you didn’t care. You were up on stage. You were singing with Lin. Lin….. “Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York-”

You looked over at Lin knowingly. You watched him begin to rap the third verse. “Lights is blinding, girls need blinders, Or they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is…” You listened to his melodic verse spit out the words. Watched his chocolate eyes catch the bright lights. See his grin stretch from side to side of his face…. “MDMA got you feeling like a champion, The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien-”

You barely realized it was your turn to sing, catching yourself and launching into the chorus. You beamed as you sang, covering the chorus easily before hitting the bridge and turning to Lin, cueing to sing together. He understood and complied with shining eyes.  “ One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty, No place in the world that can compare, Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah! Come on, come- Yeah!” Your voices fit perfectly, harmonizing in unity. 

Before you knew it, the song ended with you and Lin facing each other, grins plastered on both of your faces and sweat covering your foreheads. Your chests heaved, begging for air. You faintly heard Daveed’s “Why don’t they just kiss already?” before you felt Lin’s lips lock onto yours, the sensation undescribable.

It was like sparks. Fireworks. Anything along those lines and you got it. 

You heard the crowd roar with cheers as Daveed and Anthony cheered with “THAT’S MY BOY!!!!!” and Pippa’s “Woohoo, get it!” as you broke the kiss with Lin. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you…” Lin confessed, a sheepish grin on his face. 

You giggled. “Honestly? We could’ve done this ages ago?”

Anthony walked up. “Lin confessed first?” 

A nod from Lin. 

“Damnit, I owe Daveed 40$.”


	6. Whoops - Peggy x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: @localhamtrash Omg i have a request, a peggyxreader fic with prompts 23 (“Delete that immediately.”) and 88 (I didn’t know you could cook.” “Oh, trust me I can’t.”) would make me cry happy tears <3
> 
> Okay, so I wanted to try and make it gender-neutral :D
> 
> Numbers:  
> #23: “Delete that immediately.”  
> #88: “I didn’t know you could cook.” “Oh, trust me I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: Modern
> 
> Type: Fluffy-Fluff
> 
> Word Count: 952
> 
> TW: None

Peggy was as stressed as John when he first lied eyes on Alex the first time. She wanted to make the perfect meal for (Y/N). Issue was, she didn’t exactly know what to make. Peggy wasn’t much of a chef when she lived with her sisters. That was mostly Angelica’s job…..

_Angelica!_ _Of course!_

Peggy dashed for her cell phone. If anyone could cook, it was her sister. She could whip up almost any recipe with perfection. It amazed Peggy.

Angelica picked up on the second ring. Tones of exasperation laced her otherwise normal voice. “Hello?” You could hear the Hamilsquad laughing and cheering in the background.

“Hey Angel! Mind if I borrow you for a bit? I need your help on something….” Peggy looked around at her littered kitchen, the place a wreck from where she had already attempted to prepare a pasta dish. Flour was on the counter and the front of Peggy’s apron, there was sauce spilled on the stove….. Peggy tried her best.

“I guess so, let me take these tomfools home-” A distant slurred “Hey!” from a certain A.Ham could be heard in the background as Angelica laughed. Peggy could basically hear Angelica rolling her eyes before retorting. “It’s true, you drunken bastard! Now clean up, your asses are at least going back to Frenchy’s over there.” She turned her attention back to her sister. “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

Peggy grinned. “Okay! See ya then!” She hung up and started to clean up the wreck that was her kitchen. She didn’t want to get yelled at by Angelica….again. She shivered at the memory of what happened at Thanksgiving, shoving it away.

______________________________________

Ten minutes later, Angelica barged in through her front door, no knocking or anything. Why would she have to? She was family to Peggy. Nothing worth hiding….. Except the fact Peggy’s kitchen was still a wreck.

Peggy looked up as her eyes grew wide. “H-hi, Angel….” Flour still coated her face and apron.

“What the hell happened? It looked like it rained flour in here!” She walked around the island, her eyes scanning the scene. Peggy had managed to get the sauce cleaned up, but flour still coated the counter, floor and herself. Milk had also spilled and mixed with a bit of the flour on the counter. 

It was an unholy monstrosity in her kitchen.

Peggy smiled sheepishly, looking down. “I tried to make pasta……(Y/N)’s coming over later and I wanted to surprise her, but, well…… I can’t cook.” A weak laugh slipped from her as she glanced up. “I know you can-”

Angelica nodded. “I got ya, girl. I’ll run to the store and get some ingredients while you finish cleaning up. We’ll make the best meal (Y/N)’s ever tasted.”

“I knew I could count on you, Angel!” Peggy stated with a grin plastered on her bright face.

__________________________________

Three hours later, a knock resounded on the dorm’s door. A squeak escaped her as she dashed around, putting the finishing touches on everything. Angelica had left ten minutes before, not wanting to get caught. 

Answering the door, Peggy’s breath caught in her throat. There stood (Y/N) in all of their beauty. Their eyes caught the candlelight that filtered from the dorm room and flickered, taking Peggy’s heartbeat to new heights.

“H-hey, boo.” Peggy stuttered, trying to regain her posture. 

(Y/N) laughed, their laugh like little bells. “Hey love! Oooooh, what smells amazing?”

Peggy let them past her as she closed the door. “It’s chicken alfredo. I hope you like it….There’s salad too.” She blushed slightly. “This is our second date, so I didn’t know if you ate meat or not….”

(Y/N) looked at the food on the table and then back at Peggy, grinning. “I didn’t know you could cook! This looks amazing, Peg!”

“Oh trust me, I can’t…. To be honest with ya, I had to call in Angel to help me cook this. I attempted to make it and….well, let’s just say I almost burned down the dorm.” She giggled, her nose scrunching up as she did so. (Y/N) smirked and whipped out their phone, sliding out their camera app from the lock screen and snapping a quick picture before hiding their phone again.

“You know, you’re cute when you laugh. Like, really cute.” A blush crept across their face as they grinned, sitting down at the table and pulling their chair up.

Peggy blushed darkly. “O-oh, thanks!” She giggled again. “Shall we eat?”

“We shall!” (Y/N) smirked, taking a bite. Unfortunately, she couldn’t help but think about the picture that she had snapped, causing Peggy to raise her brows.

“What’s so funny?”

(Y/N) shook their head. “Oh, nothing….” They smirked again, causing Peggy to narrow her eyes.

“Oh really?” Peggy crossed over to (Y/N) with a smirk on her own face. “So if I did this-” She started to tickle (Y/N), managing to steal their phone and unlocking it to see the picture. Before she could delete it, however, (Y/N) snatched it back and dashed to the bedroom, shutting the door and leaning against it.

“(Y/N)! Delete that immediately!” 

“No!” (Y/N) retorted, grinning as she shared the photo on her Tumblr.

“Fine, no kisses for a week!” Her grin fell away. She loved kissing Peggy. She couldn’t live without it. Unlocking the door, she proved that she deleted the picture from her phone.

“There, happy?” (Y/N) seemed disappointed as Peggy nodded.

But, three hours later…….

“(Y/N)!!!!!!! DELETE IT OFF OF TUMBLR NOW!!!!”

“NO!”   


“ALEX, JOHN AND HERCULES ALREADY REBLOGGED IT!!!! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO?!?!”


	7. Ticking - Thomas Jefferson x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: request from @koehlerhwu : May I request something? The reader is Madison's sister and she has a nervous tick (playing with her hair or something like that) and she is really self conscious about it but Jefferson helps her feel better about it. Thank you so much!
> 
> A/N: So I made the tick being biting nails because a ton of people do that???? So yeah??? I hope that’s okay????
> 
> Prompt Numbers:  
> 42\. “Either ask her out or I will do it for you!”  
> 82\. "I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
> 161\. “I’m only human!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type: Fluffity-fluff
> 
> TW: None???
> 
> Time: Hamiltime
> 
> Word Count: 1066

“You’re doing it again.”

You groaned as your hand snapped down from your mouth. “Maddy, I’m only _human_! I can’t help it!” You looked down at your fingernails. The tips of the protective shells were bitten and chipped from you gnawing at them when you got anxious, nervous, lost in thought, or just bored.

Your eyes scanned the surrounding store you were currently in with your brother James Madison. He had ran out of bread and milk back at the house and, deciding to drag you along, stopped at the store to pick up some on the way home. As your eyes scanned the shelves around you, you spotted some candles, grabbing your favorite scent.

Of course, your hand bumped into someone else’s at the same time.

“I-i’m sorry!” You pulled your hand back as you backed up beside James, your eyes meeting another pair, this set chocolatey-brown framed by ochre-tinted skin.

“Oh, why hello Thomas. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Madison commented.

“Same to you, James. And who is this fine lady you have with you today?” Jefferson took your hand and kissed it lightly, holding it a bit longer before letting it drop slowly. Your eyes drifted to notice his magenta outfit before trailing back up to his face. “She has a fine taste in candles, I must say.”

James smiled as you blushed, covering your mouth to muffle your giggle. “Why, this is (Y/N), my sister. She does have a lovely taste in scents and she is an amazing cook, I may add.”

You couldn’t help your blush now as you had already started to nibble your ring fingernail again.

“Wait, how is she at pastas?” Thomas inquired, not noticing your actions. James, however, noticed out of the corner of his eye, nudging you slightly as he replied.

“Why, that’s her specialty!”

Your hand shot back down to your side as you nodded. “I learned how to make pasta dishes from a cousin in France.”

Thomas’s grin stretched from eye to eye. “Well, James, you _must_ have me over for dinner soon! I want to try her version of macaroni and cheese!” He grabbed a few of the candles you were reaching you. “Allow me to purchase these for you, Ms. Madison.”

You looked at James, the urge to bite your nails almost irresistible under the pressure, but he nodded and you looked back at Thomas with a smile. “I can’t turn down free candles.”

* * *

Later that week, you were in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the macaroni and cheese while humming one of your favorite melodies. You were proud of your creation. It was actually your best batch of mac and cheese yet! A grin spread on your face as you thought of the man in magenta you met at the store. He had actually been stuck in your head ever since you ran into him.

As you started to carry the dish out, you paused. Will Thomas like it? He’s had to have tried so many kinds of macaroni that he may not think yours is up-to-par. You bit back your panic as you carried the dish out to the table where James and Thomas awaited their food.

James looked over at you. “Oh! Here she comes now!”

Thomas shot you a pearly-white grin as you approached the table, his eyes shooting to the dish. “Oh, my dear (Y/N), the meal looks just utterly delicious!” He licked his lips and wiggled slightly in his seat like an energetic puppy waiting for a treat.

“Okay, chill out!” You laughed, serving them both before serving yourself. You let them take a bite first. James took a bite and nodded. “Amazing, as always with you, my dear sister.” You blushed and looked over at Thomas.

Thomas was in awe. He took a bite and closed his eyes, in bliss. “Mmmmmmmmm, jesus _fuck_ , (Y/N), this is just as good as my own, if not better.” You and James burst out in laughter as Thomas took another bite, humming in euphoria. “Well, the macaroni is amazing….is that the candles I smell?” He turned to see one of the candles he had bought you lit in the corner before turning back to you. “You did all of this?”

You nodded, swallowing the small mouthful of pasta you had. “Yeah, I thought “Oh, we’re having the one and only Mr.Jefferson over to our house, so why not make it nice?”

You both grinned and continued to devour the food, time flying by until Madison excused to two of them to the adjoining room. Little did they know, you could still hear them.

“Okay, Thomas. It’s obvious you like my sister, so either ask her to court you or I’ll do it for you.”

“Madison! It’s more complicated than that! If you had a lady, then you’d know! Even a god doesn’t deserve your sister, my dear James.”

“Thomas….I give you permission to court my sister. Our father isn’t alive to do so, so therefore the duty falls onto me.”

“I- well- thank you, James….”

Thomas walked back into the foyer where you sat, gnawing on your fingernails. You rose to greet him as your hands fell, but he took your hands into his gently. “You do that a lot, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Bite your nails.” He held your hands to his face to examine them. You thought he was going to turn you away. This was it. He was going to leave now.

You closed your eyes and sighed dolefully. “A bit, yeah…..” You felt a pair of lips on each finger as you opened your eyes to see Thomas kiss each finger. A quiet squeak of surprise escaped you.

Thomas looked up. “(Y/N), I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re utterly gorgeous. You have an amazing taste in scents, you dress beautifully, you have an amazing hand as a cook….and the fact that you bite your nails makes you just that more unique.” He stood to face you. “Will you, (Y/N) Madison, allow me to court you?”

A light red tint covered your cheeks. “You can’t believe how much I’ve longed to hear those words for the past week. Yes, Mr. Jefferson, you may.”

“Please, no more Mr. Jefferson. From here on out, it’s Thomas.”

“Okay, Thomas. Would you like some more macaroni?”

“Hell. yes.”


	8. Spiced Curiosity - Alexander x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A being that hipster that drinks a shitload of pumpkin spice lattes and they figure out that Person B has never had one, so A brings B to the nearest Starbucks (bonus: where Person C works as a barista)
> 
> TW: None
> 
> Time: Modern
> 
> Type: Fluff all the way
> 
> Word count: 691

“WHAT?!” You exclaimed, your eyes widening. You couldn’t believe the words that had just tumbled out of Alexander Hamilton’s mouth just seconds earlier. Your jaw hung slack in awe.

_ Did he really just say he had never enjoyed a pumpkin spice latte?! _

A small chuckle escaped from Alex. “Yeah, never had one. I’m normally sticking with the classic cappuccino or something. I don’t go all out for the fancy flavors and everything.”

You scoffed at him as if you were offended. “You have to live every once in awhile, Alex! Gotta try new things, see the world,  _ experience life! _ ”

“Says the one who’s on their phone most of the time.” Alex countered. A small smirk stretched across your face. “I’m not  _ wrong _ , am I?”

“No, you’re not.” You rolled your eyes. Your eyes scanned the streets you both strolled down, hunting for a nearby Starbucks. “But I’m going to have you try a damn pumpkin-spiced latte, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

Alex snorted. “So dramatic.” 

“I’m always dramatic around you, Hamilton.” You smirked towards him. Your eyes shifted from him back to the surrounding buildings, landing on their destination. “Aha! The one and only Starbucks!” You started to tug at Alex as you aimed towards the coffee shop.

Alexander wasn’t having any of that, however. “Um, ex _ cuse  _ me, that is my arm that you are currently ripping out of it’s socket.” He tugged free and stood still as you continued to walk forward. “Also, I’m not going  _ anywhere _ unless you say the words.”

You paused and rose your eyebrows. “What words?”

“You know,  _ the words.” _

“Oh, you mean I’m going to hide all of your pencils, pens and chargers if you don’t come with me and try a latte?” You grinned as he gasped, dashing in front of you into the brick building. A quiet laugh rang from your lips as your feet crossed the threshold.

Inside, the scents of lattes, cappuccinos and other types of coffee (along with baked goods) wafted over you and around you, almost wrapping you in a scent blanket. It was warmer inside the small shop than outside on the crowded streets. Small lights lit up the area, giving it a cabin-like feel. Alexander was already standing in the small line, scanning the blackboard menu that hung on the wall. 

You strolled up to him nonchalantly. “You already know what you’re getting.” A joking tone laced your voice. 

Alex’s eyes flitted over to land on you. “Well, y-you know…. I was just looking. Maybe I wanted a cookie, too?” He smirked as you two stepped up to the counter, a familiar French voice reaching your ears.

“ _Bonjour, mes amies_!” 

“Lafayette?!” Alexander relayed what dashed across both of your minds. “You work at Starbucks now?”

“ _ Oui.  _ I got a job last week. Best decision of my life. So, what would you two like today?” The French barista’s grin spread to his eyes as his floofy ponytail bounced.

“Two pumpkin spice lattes, please.” You piped up before Alex had a chance to interject. “With extra foam.”

Lafayette nodded with a smirk. He could tell Alex was being forced into this. “ _Un moment, mes amies_!” He went back behind the counter to prepare their drinks, coming back momentarily. “Here you go! _Bon cafe_!” 

You both said your goodbyes to Lafayette before sitting down in a booth, you sipping your latte with a big grin. “Tastes better than ever; looks like Laf knew it would be your first time.” Alex grunted and stared at the cup. “Aw, come on, it isn’t  _ that _ bad.”

With a sigh and an eye roll, Alex lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. 

No one was prepared for what happened after. 

“So, is it good? Bad? Eh?” You looked at the frozen figure in front of you, confusion etched across your face.

“This is the best shIT IVE EVER DRANK- _HEY FRENCHY, GET US TWO MORE CUPS TO GO PLEASE AND THANK YOU_ -”

You were howling in your booth seat across from him, tears pricking your eyes. This was probably the best idea you’ve had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests, hit me up!


End file.
